


Liminal

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer being an angel and not knowing how to belong to humanity has left Castiel in an uncomfortable place. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminal

How do I speak of what I am  
When I should be using past tense?  
The space between stars  
and what hovers inside the force that pulls planets together;  
the notes you sing  
and the sun on your face.  
But caught as I am in your eyes, I hang,  
suspended, waiting like the gaps between  
child and adult,  
kill and die,  
heartbeats, and blinks.  
This is what I mean when I say fallen:  
I do not fit.


End file.
